User talk:ImperfectXIII
__TOC__ Character info This is just a suggestion, but maybe the character templates on the MLP Wiki should have likes and dislikes. Just a thought. ZanyDragon (talk) 13:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :What exactly do you mean by that?-- ::I imagine he means a character's general likes and dislikes (e.g., Pinkie Pie likes parties and sweets but dislikes broken Pinkie Promises, etc.), in which case such a thing would be vague, subject to abuse/misuse, and would just clutter the infobox. 22:34, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :::If that is what he meant, then yeah, agreed.-- ZanyDragon Can someone help me expand on the new Starlight Glimmer page? ZanyDragon (talk) 21:35, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. My apologies. ZanyDragon (talk) 12:23, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wubcake Hello, I'm Wubcake, I was wondering if you could edit my page? Its really outdated haha! Maybe you can remove some of the older stuff and put some of my newer content I've done? Can you remove all instances of "Jennabun" that are on my page too, as we are no longer friends/associates anymore? Thanks so much! Wubcake (talk) 16:33, May 28, 2016 (UTC)Wubcake :Certainly, when I get a chance. 16:35, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi you seem cool! NO!!!!! Why did you block me on the Star wikia?!!! I only worked there for a while! You shouldn't have done this! You're right! I don't know what I was doing, but I do know you can't do this! If I'm blocked, I can't add captions to the galleries, nor can I make any corrections to the scripts! You can't do this to me! Fear Not! (talk) 15:45, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Your behavior toward me has become tantamount to harassment -- chasing me across multiple Wikis to throw your tantrums, spreading false and slanderous information about me to other Wiki users, etc. If you don't stop, I will be forced to contact Wikia Support and request a global block on your account. 15:51, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Descriptive names I'm sure I know what you mean by descriptive names. But just in case...could you clarify? ZanyDragon (talk) 15:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :File names should either describe what is depicted in the image or be the name of the original DeviantArt source, preferably with the artist's name included. 16:52, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you so much. ZanyDragon (talk) 17:36, June 6, 2016 (UTC) I got your message. I figured out what you mean. ZanyDragon (talk) 22:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Create Fan Fiction So how do you create fan fiction of your own? ZanyDragon (talk) 02:50, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Would you suggest making a fanfic on Fimfiction or Fanfiction? InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 18:57, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Whichever you choose ultimately doesn't matter. But since FIMFiction is catered specifically to MLP-related stories, it has a higher chance of being read than on Fanfiction.net, which allows submitted stories on ANY subject. 19:08, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you InterGalaxtic03 (talk) 09:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Questions II Hello again and thanks for the rapid response. I added and changed what you suggested me. According to me, the articles "Stuntmare" & "Dark Rose" are finished. Roger sent me the picture he used in his profile at FIM Fiction. In theory, his profile data is finished too... I have new questions. With that I think I'll be fine writing new articles: (hopefully) 1) Does the stories featured on each author's "spotlight" section have to be put/wrote/showed only in there, or can I write another independent full article alongside with that? For example "Longest Night", Roger's main story. It hasn't been shared yet, but he'll send me the data I need for the article once his comics are published next Autumn. 2) While I was adding pictures some days ago, the fanfic's charts colors were changed. Is there a way (or color code) to undo such error? I'm going to write a new article next week, but until then, I'd like to prepare myself to do it right at the first try. Thanks again! 'Mahogany27 (talk) 16:45, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ' #A separate article can be created as long as it's detailed enough. #I recommend sticking with the infobox's standard header color for the sake of page consistency. : 16:55, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, Thanks for the feedback and sorry for my very slow reply. I'll try to be more careful and I'll study the examples you sent me for linking. I still have to do some stuff, but once that's over, I'm done. Have a good day ! -Mahogany please delete the page about me Hiya, a page about me was made a very long time ago at http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/MrMattimation and I would like it deleted. Thank you. -MrMattimation :Done. 02:44, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Turnabout Storm Hi, You reverted my change on Turnabout Storm, changing it by order of release date. However, the section doesn't imply it's by release date and, should someone want to watch the whole series, they are more likely to watch them in the order listed. It's also listed in the Twilight-Phoenix order above. If you want to keep it in release order, I'd suggest either making it 3a and 3b or add "intended to be watched before 3-Phoenix" after Twilight. Thanks. Melds2 (talk) 22:13, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm so confused. My PC has to be notable before I can upload an entry about her? I'm still new to this site and have no idea what I'm doing. Jasmine-lotus